leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lilycove Museum
|translated_name=Minamo Art Gallery |slogan=Pokémon masterpiece collection on exhibit! |location=Lilycove City |region=Hoenn |generation= , |map=Hoenn Lilycove City Map.png }} The Lilycove Museum (Japanese: ミナモ Minamo Art Gallery) is an art museum in Lilycove City. The museum features a collection of fantastic artwork featuring Pokémon and s. Most of the exhibits on the first floor are classical statues and sculptures featuring or symbolizing Pokémon, while the second floor is home to modern and vibrant artworks of Pokémon. Unlike the museum of Slateport City, the player is not charged a fee upon entrance. Structure First floor The ground floor is the main exhibition floor of the museum; there are many statues here as well as a few paintings. Many people wander around this floor for inspiration or to just marvel at the fantastic pieces of artwork. It is this hall that features the classical artwork of Pokémon and the symbolization of Pokémon, where most of the artwork originated during ancient times. On entry to the Lilycove Museum, the information desk can be located on the western side. Here the receptionist will explain that the first floor features a collection of fantastic artwork. Further west is the southwestern hall. In , a woman and her child can be found marveling over a piece of artwork that includes a painting of a beautiful, smiling woman with a Pokémon on her lap. Also in this hall is a painting of Pokémon swaying in the breeze, enjoying the wind's gentle caress. In , the two paintings that were here have been moved to the east wing. Pamphlets and two small pieces of art are now on the wall. A will sell some of his art—Secret Base decorations—to the player for 100,000 each. | }} }} The northwestern hall hosts four paintings. The painting on the far east displays an odd landscape with a bizarre and fantastic scenery, which in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire shows . To its right are a delicious-looking painting of and a very old painting that has its canvas peeled here and there. The last painting in the northwestern hall shows a vase in Generation III and a Pokémon Trainer and his in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. By traveling along east, the eastern hall can be found hosting several Pokémon statues. An artist can be found searching for inspiration from the artworks in the museum, while another student can be found expressing his love for the fine arts. Featured in this hall is a huge stone tablet inscribed with Pokémon and a dense text in the small characters of an ancient, unreadable language, which could possibly be writing. A sculpture that depicts an ancient bird Pokémon resembling is also located here. Next to it is a large Poké Ball carved from a black stone, apparently used in festivals in the olden days. There is also a painting located on the northern wall that displays the Mythical Pokémon , painted from the artist's imagination. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, a sculpture created by an up-and-coming artist is also exhibited along with paintings of a and a on the back wall. In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, the stairs to the second floor are also located in this hallway; however, they are blocked by the curator until the player is willing to help him complete the second floor's painting collection. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the staircase is instead located in the center of the back wall, directly in front of the entrance. Second floor The curator will introduce the second floor to the player as the "special exhibit hall" and tell the player about his future plans for the design. The second floor, as the curator explains, was made for modern and vibrant artwork that features Pokémon springing forth into glorious life, a great change from the first floor which displays classical paintings. The curator asks the player to search for suitable artwork. At first, there is nothing on this floor. However, in , if the player wins a Master Rank Pokémon Contest with at least 800 points, an artist will approach the player saying he's done a painting that might even look good in a museum, at which point the player will direct him to the Lilycove Museum. If the player accrues five paintings, one for each Contest category, the curator will give the player a for their Secret Base. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, each category has three frames, one of which will be filled each time the player wins a Master Rank Contest. Once all frames have been filled, the curator will give the player the Glass Ornament if talked to. Exhibited works 1F West wing Odd landscape :"It's an odd landscape with bizarre and fantastic scenery." In , this painting portrays , possibly in the Distortion World. Delicious-looking painting of :"It's a delicious-looking painting of Berries. This painting could make you hungry!" :"It's a delicious-looking painting of Berries. This painting could make you hungry!" Very old painting :"It's a very old painting. The paint is peeling here and there." In , this painting appears to portray a . Old-style picture :"It's a very old painting. The paint is peeling here and there." :"It's an old-style picture of a popular Trainer of the past." In , this painting appears to portray a vase, while in , the painting portrays a and his . File:Lilycove Museum Landscape RSE.png|Odd landscape File:Lilycove Museum berry painting RSE.png|Painting of berries File:Lilycove Museum Old Painting 1 RSE.png|Very old painting File:Lilycove Museum Old Painting 2 RSE.png|Very old painting East wing Painting of a beautiful, smiling woman :"It's a painting of a beautiful, smiling woman with a Pokémon on her lap." :"It's a painting of a beautiful, smiling woman with a Pokémon on her lap." This painting is located in the southern section of the west wing in . In , it appears to show a . In Pokémon Adventures, it shows a . Painting of a Legendary Pokémon :"It's a painting of a legendary Pokémon from long ago. The artist painted this from imagination." :"It's a painting of a Legendary Pokémon from long ago. The artist painted this from their imagination." In , this painting portrays the Mythical Pokémon . Painting of Pokémon :"It's a painting of Grass Pokémon swaying in a breeze. They appear to be enjoying the wind's gentle caress." :"It's a painting of Grass-type Pokémon in a breeze. They appear to be enjoying the wind's gentle caress." This painting is located in the southern section of the west wing in . In , it appears to show a . In Pokémon Adventures, it shows an . Famous sculpture :"It's a replica of a famous sculpture. It depicts an ancient Bird Pokémon." :"It's a famous glass sculpture. It depicts an ancient bird Pokémon." In , the sculpture is a stone replica, while in , the glass sculpture is the original, taking a closer appearance to the decoration. Big stone Poké Ball :"It's a big Poké Ball carved from a black stone. It was apparently used in festivals in the olden days." :"It's a big Poké Ball carved from a black stone. It was apparently used in festivals in the olden days." Huge stone tablet :"It's a huge stone tablet inscribed with Pokémon and dense text in the small characters of an ancient, unreadable language." :"It's a huge stone tablet inscribed with Pokémon and dense text in the small characters of an ancient, unreadable language." sculpture :"It's a sculpture depicting Shroomish. It's created by an up-and-coming artist." This sculpture is not present in . File:Lilycove Museum woman painting RSE.png|Painting of a beautiful, smiling woman File:Lilycove Museum Legendary Pokémon Painting RSE.png‎|Painting of a Legendary Pokémon File:Lilycove Museum Grass Pokémon Painting RSE.png‎|Painting of Grass-type Pokémon File:Lilycove Museum Sculpture RSE.png|A replica of a famous sculpture File:Lilycove Museum Poké Ball RSE.png|Big stone Poké Ball File:Lilycove Museum Stone Tablet RSE.png|Huge stone tablet 2F Coolness Contest paintings :"Nonstop super-cool - the inestimable " / "Nonstop supercool - the inestimable " :"Hey, there! The good-looking Pokémon " :"The marvelous, wonderful, and very great " :"This is a portrait of , which performed well in the Coolness Contest!" Beauty Contest paintings :"This century's last Venus - the beautiful " :"Pokémon Center's super idol - the incomparable " :"'s dazzling, glittering smile" :"This is a portrait of , which performed well in the Beauty Contest!" Cuteness Contest paintings :"The lovely and sweet " :"Give us a wink! The cutie Pokémon " :"The pretty 's winning portrait" :"This is a portrait of , which performed well in the Cuteness Contest!" Cleverness Contest paintings :"The smartness maestro - the wise Pokémon " :"The chosen Pokémon - The one among Pokémon " / " - the one above all Pokémon" :"The excellent 's moment of elegance" :"This is a portrait of , which performed well in the Cleverness Contest!" Toughness Contest paintings :"The powerfully muscular speedster " :"The strong, stronger, and strongest " :"The mighty tough hyper Pokémon !" / "The mighty tough hyper Pokémon " :"This is a portrait of , which performed well in the Toughness Contest!" Items with at least 800 points|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display=Glass Ornament}} Layout In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Lilycove Museum was seen in The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon IX and X as the setting for a battle between Brawly and Blaise. Brawly was initially intimidated by Blaises's illusions when the paintings came to life, but eventually defeated Blaise using techniques he acquired from Bruno during a training camp. Two of the paintings were featured in Pokémon Adventures: the painting of Grass-type Pokémon and the painting of a beautiful, smiling woman. File:Lilycove Museum Grass Pokémon painting Adventures.png|Painting of Grass-type Pokémon File:Lilycove Museum woman painting Adventures.png|Painting of a beautiful, smiling woman In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=水靜美術館 |zh_cmn=水靜美術館 / 水静美术馆'' '' |fr=Musée Nénucrique |de=Museum von Seegrasulb City |it=Museo di Alghepoli |ko=해안 미술관 '' |es=Museo de Calagua |vi=Bảo tàng Mĩ thuật Minamo }} Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations es:Museo de Ciudad Calagua fr:Musée de Nénucrique it:Museo di Alghepoli ja:ミナモびじゅつかん zh:水静美术馆